federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kahana Parker nee Tambe
Kahana Tambe is a former security officer in the Fleet who left in 2400 after a staged incident involving a mission she was on. Leaving the fleet, she soon joined the nefarious group Section 31 and doubled as a now civilian wake board and surf store owner who lives in Hawaii. She appears to lead a simple life, yet her skills allow her to be frequently used by the covert organization. Background Information Her father was of Tibetian-Hawaiian descent that was born and raised in Hawaii with his family. Khan met his wife when he worked as a Vulcan language specialist in the Vulcan Embassy and was an attache to the Vulcan-Earth Ambassador. Her mother was 1/2 Vulcan and worked in the Embassy as an architect and engineer. Kahana was never raised under the idea that she would have to supress her emotions and did not have any interest in completing the kolinar. When she became pregnant with a married man's baby, her parents were not thrilled with her choices, but ultimately supported her until she was eventually married to the same man. Previous Spouse(s) Marius Dejardins Khana met her first ex-husband, Marius Dehardin, in the Academy. She was with Marius for three years before they became engaged in 2395. Travelling from from post to post they were both able to get a placement on Earth and married two years later. Neither wanted children because of their careers. Soon enough, when Kahana was on a mission with her brother-in-law, a fellow officer, and he was killed, it dissolved the marriage and they divorced since Marius blamed her for the incident. Malcom Parker Kahana met her second ex-husband, Malcom Parker, when he frequented her Surf Shop. Later, he was targetted as a Section 31 plot to get onto the USS Fenrir as well as get a viable DNA donor for a new augmentation experiment in-vitro. Purposely getting pregnant, Malcom's marriage was ruined and to man up he asked Kahana to marry him. They are in an open relationship while living on Bajor and plan on remaining engaged for some time. Children Kahana has one child with Malcom Parker named Khan Parker. Please see the link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet from 2391-2395, she graduated with a degree in computer security and engineering. Working mostly with codes and security systems, she followed after her mother's interests. Military Career Upon graduation, she took a position on the USS Kelvin where her husband was serving as an engineer. Soon enough, he was transferred to Earth and she was able to get a position within the Fleet security division, having a very strong mind for hacking and codes. When she was on a mission to Fable II, a high security prison, after a recent breakout. She was working wtih her brother-in-law when one of her fault programs malfunctioned and a prisoner escaped only to murder the man. After this incident, she left the fleet. Rank History: Ensign: 2395-2397 ** Lieutenant 2397-2400 ** Resigned: 2400. Section 31 Behind the scenes, Kahana's boredom at following her husband around developed into the organization finding out about her skills as a computer hacker. Utilizing her for several jobs from 2398-2399, they decided to make her a full time employee. Going to Fable II was staged and the malfunction was on purpose. While she didn't know her brother-in-law would die, Kahana felt it was for the betterment of the Federation. She was put into secret training from 2400-2402, while living in Hawaii as a civilian. She owns a surf shop on the beach in Honolulu called Kahana's Beachin' Surf. 1 Kahana Parker nee Tambe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Vulcan Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2373 Category:All Characters